Talk:Thomas Hunt/@comment-35998179-20180819141050/@comment-3452092-20180819175917
Hmm. I haven't set my plans for diamonds past getting enough for the Phoenix in The Crown & The Flame, Book 2, so maybe I should hold off on using them once I have it to see what happens in Red Carpet Diaries. My loose idea is restart Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 and get a whole bunch of diamond choices I want anyway (I.E. talk to Thomas Hunt, talk to Marcus, adopt the Ocelot, take over the cover from Miss Fruit, take over the dialogue for the break up with Chadley), so I think I'll probably get the phoenix and start on that. It'll take a couple weeks to get enough and I don't want to have to wait to get up to date which gives me two choices, wait until I get enough diamonds to do it all (which will drive me nuts) or restart the book multiple times so that I can keep up to date and buy one or two things at a time. Probably doing that, which means I need to restart book 1 now (I bought another diamond choice in that a while back which I would like reflected . . . if it ever comes up . . . in the second book). I guess that's my plan then, restart book 1, playthrough it as close to my original playthrough as I can so I have the same character ready for a replay of the second book with the extra diamond choice. Then restart book 2 and get as many of the above mentioned diamond choices as I can afford at that point. It'll take me at least three days to run through the first book, again, so I'll play the next chapter of book 2. Assuming everything goes as planned I will have one diamond left after I buy the phoenix on Monday evening or Tuesday morning. Assuming I make it through a replay of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 no later than Wednesday evening, I will have fifteen diamonds at that point. That'll be one short to speak with Thomas Hunt in chapter, two, so I don't think I'll start the replay at that point. Okay I did the math and to get the main things I want (and this skips a few additional things I want) I need three more Wednesdays. So I guess the plan once I get the phoenix is to wait a week and restart book 2 after the chapter on August 29th, work through the book with what I have and finish on Wednesday the 5th. This is assuming that there is only one more chapter of The Royal Romance, Book 3. If there are at least two, I can finish Tuesday the 4th. This also assumes no other books start between now and then other than Across the Void. Finally, it assumes that nothing else I am playing convinces me to spend my diamonds now rather than waiting like the most recent chapter of The Royal Romance, Book 3 did. If it does that, I'm in trouble.